


Snowflake

by Museohmuse



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, and shapeshifters are the best monsters, because I have a lot winchester feels, part of the 30 Day Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museohmuse/pseuds/Museohmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You almost sound upset," Sam teased. "Weren't you just saying snow was nothing more than a convenient cooler?"</p><p>"It's just nice, is all. Well, aside from the elemental bastards who thrive on it, and the damned uncomfortable staking out and hiding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for a 30 Day Drabble Challenge I occasionally participate in, the prompt being 'snowflake.' 
> 
> This is unbetaed because of reasons???

"Shapeshifters," Dean groaned. "I hate shapeshifters!"

Sam grunted, looking down at the artfully splattered snow; he had no idea the stark redness of the creature's blood would compliment the pure snow so well. 

"Keeping us outside in this cold, making us hide in wet abandoned homes," Dean continued ranting. Much to Sam's amusement, Dean bent down to pack a messy snowball together and he threw it at the still, bloodied figure. He looked a little better after that, the smugness of a job well done never leaving his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, you had your fun," Sam said when he saw a temptation spark in his brother's eyes. "We have to get rid of this thing."

"I know what to do," Dean grunted, his strange version of a pout telling Sam his fun was just ruined. Together, the two brothers went through the mechanics of destroying the creature: beheading it, salting the body, and burning it. 

As the corpse went up in flames, Dean let out an inappropriately content noise. At Sam's raised eyebrow, Dean relented, "Nice to have some warmth!" Sam realized not for the first time just how twisted his brother was. 

After a couple minutes, the brothers turned away from the slowly receding flames and made their way back to the car. Dean opened the back seat and pulled out a six pack (Sam was beginning to think Dean had an indefatigable supply somewhere in his trunk). Pulling two from the pack, Dean opened his and saluted Sam. 

"To another job well done," he toasted. Sam smiled slightly, returning the gesture. Dean walked toward the hood of the car and, without warning, crouched down and stuck his bottle in the snow. 

"Portable ice machine," Dean said almost reverently. "Only good thing about this damn snow."

Sam exhaled a long-suffering sigh, but said nothing in response. They drank in silence, watching the embers fight for life.

"Remember the time there was a huge snowstorm in the east while we were doing a job with Dad?" Sam said, breaking the companionable silence. Dean cocked his head at Sam, wordlessly asking him to continue. 

"It was . . . I want to say that we were on the look out for ghouls," Sam said, not looking at his brother even though he could feel his heavy gaze. "Some couple had been reported of committing arson, and it was ironic because they resembled the unfortunate victims of a fire in the town mall during the Christmas shopping rush." 

"Oh yeah," Dean said, a smirk growing across his face. "We had to masquerade as goddamned elves at Santa's workshop so we could get the wood from that pine tree." He chuckled before taking a long drag from his quickly emptying bottle. "What a drag."

"But an unforgettable Christmas," Sam added. Dean saluted him with his bottle in agreement. 

"And that was a white Christmas, too," Dean said after a beat of silence. "Not too often we have one of those." 

"You almost sound upset," Sam teased. "Weren't you just saying snow was nothing more than a convenient cooler?"

"It's just nice, is all. Well, aside from the elemental bastards who thrive on it, and the damned uncomfortable staking out and hiding."

"Hm," Sam replied vaguely, peeling at the beer's label. 

"Also gives me the opportunity to do this!" And suddenly Sam's neck was treated to the unbearable burn of wet cold dripping down his neck. 

"Ugh, you bastard!" Sam cried over Dean's obnoxious guffawing. 

"You were so oblivious!" Dean gasped. "  
Jesus, you call yourself a hunter!" 

Sam, propping his bottle on the hood of the Impala, turned to his brother with clenching fingers and a vengeful expression. 

"Remember who kicked your ass at any and all target practices we did, Dean," was all he said before dropping to haphazardly pack snow in his bare hands. 

A fresh snow began to fall on the two men as they raced around the clearing, dusting their old familiars with new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also participating in the AO3 Auction, so if you want to bid on me, I'd really appreciate it! It's under my username for this site, so check me out! This is a really awesome opportunity for everyone, writers and readers both, so check it out to see if your favorite author is participating!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
